


Something Immortal

by sinful_idiot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Comedy, Dorks in Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Human Lance (Voltron), Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm just trying my best, Just Straight Up Fluff, Keith doesn't understand humans, Lance is tired and in need of a raise, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, There will be blood...it's vampire au :), Twilight References, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampires, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men, perhaps?, they're both dumb, vampire clichés, vampire shenanigans, very lightly, will eventually have art...probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_idiot/pseuds/sinful_idiot
Summary: Well, this was awkward.The last thing Lance was expecting to encounter when taking his midnight walk; was a boy with blood dripping down his chin and a man lying at his feet."Uh," The stranger began. "this isn't what it looks like."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Something Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Basically this whole fic was born when I fell in love with this piece: https://www.instagram.com/p/CG5GisMAGtZ/ by the absolutely AMAZING Chloe (thank you so much for allowing me to write this).
> 
> Please check her art, you won't regret it, she's incredibly talented: https://www.instagram.com/chlowstix/
> 
> Also here's the song for this first chapter:
> 
> People Are Strange- The Doors  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0Mz_IqpZX8

Prologue: People Are Strange

It truly was a perfect night, for Lance at least, it was raining, and the light of the full moon made the trees glisten with a beautiful silver color. 

He knew the forest like the back of his hand, he ought to after almost 5 years of midnight walks, he had no reason to worry. 

Not even when he thought he saw a shadow run at an incredible speed, nor when he heard a muffled scream and a loud thud. 

He was not worried at all. 

For a completely unrelated reason, he turned around and began walking home…..but then he realized something; that person must have been in imminent danger, and even though his mind was screaming at him, pleading to get away from that place and never look back, he couldn’t just abandon a person in need.

He grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and turning the flashlight on, he began running towards the place where he’d heard the scream.

Soon, the light on his phone caught on a silhouette, a boy, close to his age, probably a bit shorter than he was. 

He didn’t appear to be hurt, however, Lance flashed his phone at him while asking; 

“Hey, I heard screaming. Are you okay? Do you need help?” 

And it was then when he noticed.

Well, this was awkward…

Lance saw the last thing he ever expected to see; the boy had blood dripping down his chin, and a man lying at his feet…. not moving a single muscle.

"Uh," The stranger began. "this isn't what it looks like."

Lance didn’t know what was crazier, the scene he just stumbled upon, or the fact that he wasn’t running for his life.

“I…..” Lance tried to talk, but what came out of his mouth was a ridiculously high pitched sound. He cleared his throat and tried again:

“I don’t know man, ‘cause it looks like you’re drinking this dude’s blood.”

Why the hell was he STILL there?

Maybe.. just maybe, he WAS just seeing things. Perhaps these two were fighting, and emo-boy got decked in the mouth and retaliated by knocking the other dude unconscious. Yeah, that would explain it.

“Okay, so it is what it looks like.” 

Oh.

“But!” The blood-drinking weirdo continued, “At least he’s NOT dead! That’s gotta count for something right?”

“Yeah, sure, sure…. if you can prove it! Because the way I see it, you have way too much of his blood on you.” He raised his phone so the stranger could see its screen. 

“I’ve got 911 on the dial. You’ve got exactly 3 seconds to explain yourself if you don’t want the cops busting your ass.”

“You know I could kill you right now, right?

No. He did not know that.

“Will you kill me?” Lance was surprised with how small his voice sounded, but he was scared of dying, he was only 17, his whole life was ahead of him, and he had some big plans.

Astonishingly, the boy raised his hands.

“No! Of course not!” He yelled, “I don’t kill people…...anymore” Lance pretended to not hear that last statement. 

“I swear I’m telling the truth.” He then proceeded to kick the unconscious man, who surprisingly responded with a grunt.

“See? Not dead.” 

Lance slowly put his phone down, for some reason he knew he wasn’t in danger. “Okay, you didn’t kill him, but it still doesn’t explain why you have his blood all over you. Are you some kind of vampire?” He chuckled at the absurdity of his question.

He got no answer.

“Wait, really?”

“You literally saw me drink a man’s blood!” 

“I don’t know man! I wasn’t expecting you to be a literal vampire!” Lance’s head began to throb, he needed to re-evaluate his whole belief system.

“Then what  **were** you expecting?!”

“I don’t know?!” He felt very lightheaded. “Okay, okay. Cool. There is a vampire in my hometown, no biggie. Nope.”

“Actually, there are tons of us in this town, we’ve been here for centuries.”

“Oh. Good to know, thanks.” Was the last thing Lance managed to say before fainting.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This chapter was a bit of a mess, but I promise they get better hehehe  
> I'll post chapter 1 & 2 later today...
> 
> Happy Halloween ya freaks. <3


End file.
